unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Prophet of Cookies
The Prophet of Cookies 'is a prophet and the brother of Bill Guy. Time as a lesser prophet In his time as a lesser prophet he never really cared much about politics and the great journey. Back then he was the Prophet of Deep Depression, even tough all of his friends described him as laid back and fun. He usually called in sick on days that he had important "meetings" with the Prophet of Truth scheduled. He only went to one of these "meetings" and he wishes to never go back to another one. This made Truth really worried and he sent flowers and "get well soon" cards. This really freaked Cookies out. Eventually Truth decided to make Cookies a High Prophet b/c Cookies lied to him about only having 3 months to live. Cookies soon regretted it, because Truth MADE SURE they spent those "last three months" together. This drived Cookies up the wall and he eventually went mad. First few years as a High Prophet By now he was called the Prophet of Lunacy for his lunatic actions. For example, he would randomly yell out "Truth sucks balls" out loud during council sessions. He then inherited the nickname, "Prophet of Terrets". For 3 years he constantly put up with the constant flirting from Truth and he eventually snapped, stabbing Truth 14 times in the you-know-what and 5 times in the chest before being arrested by The Honor Gaurd Police (the HGPD) that were only 2 feet away. On the popular covenant show, ''Cops, the HGPD admitted that the reason it took so long to react was the fact that they enjoyed the stabbing. Truth had these officers thrown in his dungeon to await sexual abuse "execution". Time in prison His time in prison was the greatest week of his life. He murdered 4 people, 2 of them gaurds. Truth recovered and after he "executed" the police who enjoyed the stabbing, he realesed Cookies, claiming the incident was just "a minor dispute in their relationship". 'Cookies denies them having a relationship, but I mean come on, who can resist the always-charming Prophet of Truth? '- love, Truth. See you later honey <3. P.s. I love your page! '''Truth, stop! I will stab you again! ''-Cookies.'' P.s. FUCK YOU Last years as High Prophet After his week in prison he filed a restraining order against Truth, finally ending the nightmare that plagued his career. He then sought out a psychiatrist. He found one by the name of The Cookie Monster. Cookies described his new therapist as "the greatest ever". His therapist, however, was not what he seemed. His therapist made Cookies a slave and told him the only way to find true happiness and to forget your past is to bring me cookies. Cookies did this and eventually the whole world was at a shortage of cookies. He himself became addicted to cookies and he began bringing whole buckets of cookies to councils, causing him to inherit the new name, Prophet of Cookies. One day, Cookies realized what he was doing and decided to kill his therapist. He stole Truth's phantom and flew to a weapons store, stole a super fastblue semen shooter (AKA plasma reapeater), flew to The Cookie Monster's house (it was 3 in the morning and Cookie Monster was asleep), bombed it, crashed the phantom(Cookie Monster was still asleep and still not dead), ran inside and shot up Cookie Monster. Death He returned all the rest of the cookies that his former fatass therapist didn't eat(which was barely any). Truth was pleased and he arranged a suprise party for Cookies. On July the 4th, 1970, Cookies returned home from a walk only to be greeted by Truth on a heart-shaped bed with flowers all over him. Cookies again snapped and threw Truth out of the window. A group of Hairy dudes saw him and exclaimed, "My lover!" and began firing at Cookie's house. Cookies could've jumped out of the way but he decided to die so he can finally be rid of Truth. He was shot 11 times in the face by plasma pistol-weilding brutes. Names Cookies had a few names and nicknames over the years, such as: Real names *Prophet of N008- when he was a teenager, big fan of 1337 H4x1N6. *Prophet of Deep Depression- thought to be suicidal *Prophet of Lunacy- A major lunatic *Prophet of Cookies- when he had an obsession with hash cookies. Nicknames *Sexy- By Truth *Cutie cheeks- By Truth *Prophet of Terrets- By other prophets *Lover boy- Again, by Truth *Mr. Fine- Also by Truth *3L173 5P4Wn K1LL 96- Gamertag *My cookie on a chair Truth again *My Little Pony, once again by Truth Category:Stuff Category:B-class articles Category:Articles needing editing